<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duties of a King by Curtis255</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348604">Duties of a King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtis255/pseuds/Curtis255'>Curtis255</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reign (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Coming of Age, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kings &amp; Queens, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Murder, Royalty, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtis255/pseuds/Curtis255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The King is dead. King Henry II is dead. Francis becomes king unexpectedly soon due to his father's death. Fray and Kennash On the Kennash ship side, they are still in an arranged marriage situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenna/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers, Mary Stuart/Francis de Valois (Reign)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First day of being King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying new format. Let me know if you like it or not so I can improve,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s dead, your majesty. You are now the King of France.”</p>
<p>Francis was in shock. He stood there stunned in the middle of his dorm room. He felt a small, warm hand grab his arm and pull him down into his desk chair. </p>
<p>“Your Majesty…” the bodyguard that stood in his doorway said. </p>
<p>“Leave us please.” Francis’s older brother, half-brother, Sebastian commands. </p>
<p>Bash enters the dorm fully and closes the door for privacy. He moves the short distance to Francis’s chair and grabs his wrists, yanking him up and pulling him into a tight brotherly hug. It’s desperate, openly expressing how they feel.</p>
<p>Mary watches helplessly standing by Francis’s bed. Her arms are tight around her own body, holding herself for comfort. Everything was happening so unbelievably fast. “It’s gonna be alright.” Bash murmurs to Francis. </p>
<p>“I’m not ready to be king,” Francis whispers. </p>
<p>“Yes, you are. You’ve been trained for this your entire life.” Bash says. </p>
<p>There is another intruding knock on the door, and Bash nods his head for Mary to open it. In front of her is another one of the bodyguards that are part of both Francis and Bash’s security details. </p>
<p>“Your Majesty, we must leave now. Your mother is en route to Fontainebleau and will meet us there. You must make a public appearance.” </p>
<p>“Come on, Francis we must go,” Bash says.</p>
<p>Francis moves towards the door and notices that Mary stays. </p>
<p>“You’re coming aren’t you?” Francis asks, his voice shaking.</p>
<p>“You want me to join you?” Mary asks gently. </p>
<p>“Please, I can’t do this without you by my side.” Francis near pleads. </p>
<p>*Francis age 7*</p>
<p>“Kings do not beg or plead, Francis. Take what is yours. You will be King one day and you must lead with strength and confidence. </p>
<p>*Present*<br/>Kings do not beg or plead, he mentally reminds himself. He must act accordingly. </p>
<p> He takes Mary’s hand and they walk down to the first floor of his dormitory. He is handed a suit and goes into the bathroom to change. Francis walks out, not seeing Mary. Before Francis can ask, she walks out of the women’s bathroom in a light purple dress that matches his tie. </p>
<p>It makes sense because Mary and Francis had recently gone public with their relationship, pissing off his parents. Their wardrobe people would want them to exploit this fact because a relationship made France look strong, with the potential to conceive an heir. An heir that would only be eligible if conceived in wedlock. </p>
<p>Francis knew so much of this more so with how his bastard of an older brother Sebastian was brought into this world 2 years before Francis himself. Yet Francis was eligible because he was the son of the king and queen while Bash’s mother was just their father’s mistress.</p>
<p>Francis was sure that his mother would try to make him wed as soon as possible. He knew that he would do anything to ensure that he would only wed his dearest, Mary. </p>
<p>He offers Mary his arm and she takes it as they walk out and get in the limo. <br/>----<br/>Upon arriving at Fontainebleau, there was a giant mob of people and reporters. The flashing cameras were blinding. They were taken in through a back entrance of the castle. Francis was quickly greeted by his mother rushing up to hug him. </p>
<p>“Oh, my dear boy!” Cathrine says gripping onto her son’s shoulders like a vice. </p>
<p>Her eyes were red, obviously from crying. Francis forced himself to control his emotions in the car. He had to present a strong front not only for his family but for his country. </p>
<p>Francis walked out onto the steps of Fontainebleau. Cameras flashing the entire time as he took the podium. </p>
<p>“People of France,” Francis addresses. “I understand you all have many questions and we have limited answers at this time. As you must know my father’s death means that I ascend the throne. I assure you that I am prepared and willing. I promise to find out what happened in the Chenonceau where my father was this past weekend before he was found murdered in his library. For now, that is all we know and are prepared to share. Thank you.” </p>
<p>Applause erupted and the crowd all screamed “Long live King Francis”. </p>
<p>He raised his hand in thanks and waved as he walked back inside, followed by his mother, girlfriend, and brother and then the rest of the important people that accompanied them on the steps. </p>
<p>Francis was sent up to his bedroom in the castle for he had lived there with his parents when he wasn’t on his school’s campus. He was promptly dressed in a more traditionally king-like outfit for his emergency swearing-in that will be televised. </p>
<p>Mary was also taken to be fitted for a gown as the new king's official girlfriend. She is not as used to this as Francis is. </p>
<p>Mary was born into a rich family in Scotland and met Francis at a very young age and they became best friends. Even so, they attended all the same schools from that point on.</p>
<p>Cathrine was okay with Mary and she wasn’t an awful choice for a wife but she preferred that her son marry someone of higher status. Even more so important now that he was the King of France. </p>
<p>“Lady Mary? are you ready to head down to the throne room?” One of the maids asks her. </p>
<p>“Yes of course,” Mary says after looking one last time at her long red evening gown and dark, long curled hair. Her makeup was simple but she did have a bold red lip. </p>
<p>Mary meets everyone in the throne room. She goes over to stand with Francis as he is surrounded by the priest performing the swearing-in, Cathrine, Bash, and Bash’s betrothed.</p>
<p>Bash was put into an arranged marriage a few months ago due to him being the King’s bastard and he had been quite the player. In turn, the now late King Henry the second punished his bastard son by using him as a means to pay a debt to an old friend. </p>
<p>*3 months ago*</p>
<p>“An arranged marriage?!” Bash shouts indignantly at his father. </p>
<p>“Yes. You’ve been out of control. This is how I’m choosing to punish you. My old friend Steven Livingston has a daughter of Francis and Mary’s age. Her name is McKenna.” Henry explains calmly. </p>
<p>“Do you owe this man or something?” Bash snaps. </p>
<p>“Actually yes I do. And to be even again you will marry his daughter. I promised him a man with a title so congratulations Duke of Berry.” Henry says unceremoniously. </p>
<p>*present* <br/>Kenna arrived at Fontainebleau shortly after. Since then they had been on dates, determined to make things work between them. So far they were friends, the farthest they had to go was hand-holding. Linking arms was formal amongst royals and nobles.</p>
<p>Bash was the perfect gentleman for her. He had given up his player lifestyle completely. Even in the short ti<br/>—-<br/>Later on, in the night is the first chance that Francis gets to breathe. Mary was in the shower of his in-suite bathroom. </p>
<p>Francis sat in his big armchair that matched his couch set which matched his bedding.  He took the time to think everything over. </p>
<p>Today he woke up like any other and went to class like normal.</p>
<p>*that day at 10:26 am*</p>
<p>Francis is taking notes when the door to the classroom is abruptly opened and he watches Titus, the head of his security team rushes in and over to his teacher handing him a note before calling out to him. </p>
<p>“Your Majesty, please come with us quickly!” Titus said. </p>
<p>Your Majesty? That’s not his title. And certainly, nothing that he’s ever been called before. That was only for the King and Queen. </p>
<p>Francis does as he’s told, sweeping his notes into his bag. </p>
<p>“Mary?” Francis asks standing by his desk, he is looking at Titus. He wants to know if this is enough of an emergency that he should take Mary with him. </p>
<p>“If you wish.” Titus answers. </p>
<p>Mary then sweeps all of her stuff into her bag and taking the hand that Francis offers as they hastily leave the room knowing the rest of his team is right outside and that Titus will follow. </p>
<p>Francis demands to know what is going on the entire way back to his dorm. His entire team remains silent.</p>
<p>It’s only when he unlocks his dorm room and finds his older brother waiting for him anxiously. </p>
<p>“He’s dead, your majesty. You are now the King of France.” Titus says once the door is closed and the rest of the security detail is outside. </p>
<p>*present*</p>
<p>Francis rubs his hands over his face. He knew this day would come. The day his father would pass and he would ascend the throne, but not like this. He never thought his father would be found dead. Not murdered in the King’s private library. Not his own father stabbed once through his heart and left bleeding out in the one place that he felt safest. </p>
<p>His father’s murderer roams free and unknown. Chenonceau was locked down the only one that was able to leave was his other, the Queen… no, she was no longer the Queen. Catherine was now the Queen Mother. </p>
<p>His life will never be the same as it was yesterday. Francis chooses to bury his grief and press on for the time being. He has to come up with a plan for himself. Order of operations sort of thing. </p>
<p>Francis begins to list things metally that he needs to do now that he is King. He needs to meet the entire staff as King and plan his formal coronation as well as trap his father’s killer. </p>
<p>Francis was pulled from his thoughts when the bathroom door opens and out walks Mary, dressed in his school t-shirt that ends at the top of her thighs. Although sex was the last thing on his mind tonight and he knew it was the same for her but he still thought she looked beautiful. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Mary asks. </p>
<p>“Mary, I’m scared. I’ve just been handed a country to run and I have yet to graduate high school. I haven’t been 18 for even a full month yet.” Francis says, confiding in his partner. </p>
<p>“I’ll be here for you, Francis. Always.” Mary promises. </p>
<p>“This may not be the right time to be saying this after all that’s happened but I had a plan to propose to you before graduation. I promise that the “how” will not change but the timing will be moved up because my mother and the council will want me to wed very soon.” Francis says. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that my, love. All I will say on the matter is that we should get married and then be coordinated together on the same day. I think separate coronations and getting married all on different days are too many occasions close together.” Mary says. </p>
<p>“I agree.” </p>
<p>“If you are all set and ready for bed then I’ll be going to my rooms,” Mary says. She curtsies and reaches for his robe that was laid out on his bed. </p>
<p>This makes Francis upset and hurt. “Mary,” He says, standing and turning around to stop her gently. “Please, stay. I don’t want to be alone tonight.” </p>
<p>“Alright.” </p>
<p>“Mary cut the crap. Why are you suddenly acting like this?”</p>
<p>“My mother called while I was being helped out of my red gown. She said that now that you’re the King I have to curtsy just like I had your mother and father. I must never assume my place or an invite-” </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Francis says firmly. “Forget everything that your mother told you on that phone call. No curtseying to me. As far as your place, it is by my side. I wasn’t even aware that they gave you a room. Was it not assumed that you’d be with me?” Francis rants. </p>
<p>“I thought you requested it.” </p>
<p>“I would do no such thing.” Francis briskly walks to his door. He opens it and flags down an unfortunate maid passing by. “Excuse me,” Francis starts as he watches the started woman curtsy to him. “See to it that Lady Mary’s things are brought to my suite tomorrow. Alert the rest of the staff that she must enjoy all the privileges of a Queen that she may observe at this time.” </p>
<p>Francis walks back in and shuts the door. He turns to look at Mary. </p>
<p>“What?” He asks. </p>
<p>“I could get used to watching you be a king. It’s hot.” Mary says.</p>
<p>“Oh,... good thing that you are never leaving my side,” Francis tells her. </p>
<p>The couple turns off the lights and crawls into bed. They hold each other close and once he thinks that Mary is asleep, he lets out a few silent tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Settling in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frary and More Kennash Fluff. Francis offers Bash a job.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>*3 months before the murder*</p>
<p>“Sabastian,” Henry calls out, catching his son’s elbow as they pass each other.</p>
<p>“Yes, father?” </p>
<p>“Lady McKenna is arriving and you must be there to welcome her to court.” Henry orders. </p>
<p>Bash nods and heads to his suite to shower and put a suit on. He ends up waiting around for over 2 hours once he realizes that he was never given the time of her arrival. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenna steps out of her limo, which takes her to the back of Fontainebleau. Her eyes immediately are drawn to Bash. She stands before the King and lifts the skirt of her long dusty pink dress to curtsy. </p>
<p>“Lady McKenna, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please meet my son, Sabastian, Duke of Berry.” </p>
<p>Kenna begins to curtsy when Bash reaches out to stop her.</p>
<p>“Please no need, I am not a Prince,” Bash says. </p>
<p>“Aren’t I also supposed to curtsy to the Dukes?” Kenna questions feeling wrong. </p>
<p>“Yes.” King Henry says. “Although my son here is a bastard so he is against formalities.” </p>
<p>	*6 months before the Murder*<br/>			~Frary~<br/>“Mary, I want to go public,” Francis says while he mindlessly runs his fingertips across her bare back as she cuddles into him. </p>
<p>Mary looks up at him from her place on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“What do you mean? If we do-”  Mary starts.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hide. I want to be able t take you out to dinner and abuse my status to get us into fancy restaurants. Mary, mon amour, I want to announce to the world that the next in line for the French throne is taken. My Queen has been chosen.” Francis declares. </p>
<p>“Oh, Francis.” Mary swoons. “But your mother…” </p>
<p>“I do not care. I love you and the only girl that I could ever love that isn’t you is whatever daughters we may have.” </p>
<p>*2 months before the Murder*<br/>~Bash and Kenna’s first date~<br/>“You look beautiful, Lady McKenna.” Bash compliments,</p>
<p>“Thank you, but just Kenna please.” She responds. “So where are you taking me?” </p>
<p>“That’s a surprise. I had to give my father a list of places that I’d like to take you to have them approved, reserved, and proper security are planned to e taken. So I hope you like what I have planned for our first month of courtship.” Bash says, feeling nervous for the first time in his life. </p>
<p>“Luckily for you, I happen to like surprises. It shows that you thought about me and care.” Kenna tells him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving in front of the Eiffel Tower, Bash blindfolds her in the limo before she can peak out the window. </p>
<p>“You aren’t going to murder me right?” Kenna jokes. </p>
<p>“I promise not to put you in harm’s way,” Bash says.</p>
<p>He takes her up to the top of the tower, leading her over to the railing. Bash unties her blindfold. The first thing that Kenna sees is the lights of the Paris skyline. Kenna gasps turning around to face him.</p>
<p>“Oh Sebastian, this is gorgeous.” </p>
<p>“Bash.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” </p>
<p>“Call me Bash.” </p>
<p>“Bash… Thank you. This view… is breathtaking.” Kenna muses.</p>
<p>“You are.” </p>
<p>“Pardon?” </p>
<p>“You are breathtaking.” He tells her with a small smirk. “I love your dress, is dirty pink your favorite color?” </p>
<p>“Dirty Pink?” Kenna exclaims with her Scottish accent thick in her voice. </p>
<p>“What else would you call this?” He asks, laughing lightly at her accent, finding it something he wants to hear more.</p>
<p>“It’s called dusty rose, thank you.” </p>
<p>*present*</p>
<p>Francis awakes with Mary in his arms just like he had every morning since they announced that they were dating. </p>
<p>It never ceases to amaze him how beautiful she is. He loves when he wakes before her so he can spend his first moments of the day admiring this gorgeous woman. </p>
<p>Mary’s eyes flutter open softly. </p>
<p>“Good morning, mon amour,” Francis mumbles gently, leaning down to place a light kiss on her head. </p>
<p>“Good morning, amour.” She responds sleepily. Mary slowly comes to her senses from her sleepy bliss. “I’ve never awoken in a king’s bed before.” This makes Francis chuckle.</p>
<p>“Well, you better get used to it because it is the first of any.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, they had to get out of bed and begin the day, Francis had the weight of France on his shoulders. He had so much to do to settle into his new role. </p>
<p>“I promise to make it a point to have dinner with you,” Francis promises.</p>
<p>“Have a good day. I’ll probably be helping your mother with funeral preparations.” Mary says. </p>
<p>“I thought he’d planned everything ahead of time,” Francis says confused. </p>
<p>“He did but according to Catherine, those plans have changed due to how he… The investigation is going to change some of his wishes.” </p>
<p>“I understand,” Francis says. <br/>----<br/>Mary went to her own suite to be dressed for the meeting of the staff. Francis wanted her to be by his side because he thought it was better to do it now than after she becomes queen. Mary thinks that it is more so that Francis doesn’t want to be doing these things alone.</p>
<p>She is dressed in a simple short, light blue dress with short sleeves and a high neckline. The dress was flowy with 3 simple bows in the middle of the front of the dress. One after the other from the neckline down to the waistline. </p>
<p>Her makeup was simple and natural. She wore a light cream nude black strappy heel. Her dressing maid did her hair in a formal fan bun on the top of her hair. </p>
<p>Mary met Francis at the top of the stairs where he was waiting for her. </p>
<p>“You look gorgeous, mon amour.” Francis compliments. </p>
<p>Mary takes his offered arm and he leans in to kiss her pink lips. “Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself, your Majesty.” Mary says with a smile. </p>
<p>“Shall we?” Francis asks.</p>
<p>“We shall.” </p>
<p>The meeting of the staff is actually fun for Mary. She asks about their families and is surprised to find that many families all work at the castle. One of the cooks is married to a maid and their oldest daughter helps in the nursery with the children of Fontainebleu. <br/>-----<br/>From the meeting of the staff, they had to greet his arriving siblings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*a month and a half before the Murder*<br/>	~Kenna and Bash~</p>
<p>“So do you have a  favorite sport?” Kenna asks Bash over dinner.</p>
<p>It had only been 2 weeks since they met. They had gone on one date and this is their second. During this time they were acting like friends. Their focus was to get to know one another. </p>
<p>“Equestrian. I’ve been riding since I was 3. I fell in love with it right away” Bash answers. </p>
<p>“Really? I’ve never ridden before.” Kenna admits.</p>
<p>Bash’s eyes light up. “Please tell me that you’ll let me teach you.” </p>
<p>“If you’d like to. I never thought of riding before. Perhaps we could add that into next month's dates.”</p>
<p>Bash and Kenna get along well. Making the most of what they have been forced into. They found a few things in common but found many areas where they were quite different. </p>
<p>Kenna was very open and energetic while Bash was mellow and liked to keep things to himself. This happened to make for the perfect storm. Kenna was very talkative and Bash was a great listener. </p>
<p>This also left room for struggles as well because where Kenna needed to talk through her feelings and problems, Bash needed space and quiet time to reflect. </p>
<p>They complimented each other…</p>
<p>“How about you? Any sports you like?” Bash asks her. </p>
<p>“I used to play volleyball with my friends on the beach, but I never played competitively.” Kenna shared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while more of learning about one another, they went back to Fontainebleau. Bash walks Kenna to her suite and says goodnight to her. No Kiss of any kind nor even a hug. </p>
<p>*present*</p>
<p>“Send for my brother.” Francis orders. </p>
<p>The page runner looks at the guards uncurtain before speaking up to ask the new king for clarification. </p>
<p>“Pardon me your Majesty, which brother?” The page runner asks. </p>
<p>“Oh apologies, I guess all of my brothers under one roof for the first time in years… Bash.” Francis finally says. </p>
<p>His mind is racing since he finished breakfast. He has hit the ground running for his first day as King. Starting with meeting the staff in full, which Mary seemed to enjoy. From there Francis walked into his father’s office and had to give instructions on cleaning out his father’s things. </p>
<p>This morning all of Francis’s siblings had arrived at Fontainebleau. Elizabeth was only a year younger than Francis meaning she was 17 years old. Elizabeth was coming home to Fontainebleau, from the same school that Francis and Mary attend but rather than be rushed out in the events of yesterday, she was locked up in her dorm room to grieve. </p>
<p>Claude was 4 years younger than Francis and she was a traveler. Claude had never found love and duty to her country as Francis had. Claude was 14 and was doing her schooling in Germany. </p>
<p>Charles IX (the 9th) was 10 years old and Henry III was 9 years old, both went to primary school and had been pulled out yesterday just like Francis had been due to their father’s death but was being cared for by their governess. </p>
<p>The two young boys were now fatherless. They all were. <br/>----<br/>Bash enters what was once their father’s office, now Francis’s office, finding Francis sitting behind the big wooden desk. </p>
<p>“You sent for me, your Majesty? Couldn't you have just texted me yourself?” Bash says with a playful tone. </p>
<p>“You know my mother,” Francis says back. “She thinks that it is terribly un-kingly to use such modern technology. Once I’m settled I’ll feel like I can really change things, but for now, I feel like I need to abide by her ideals... for now. My mother is also very paranoid of spies and hackers at the moment.” Francis shares. “I can’t even send Mary check-in texts like I always do.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t want the King’s nudes getting leaked to the public.” Bash jokes. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Francis says. </p>
<p>“Or worse the future Queen’s.” Bash jokes again with a smirk.</p>
<p>Francis playfully gives his older brother a light shove. </p>
<p>“I asked you here because I have an important question to ask you.” </p>
<p>“Are you gonna ask me to marry you? Francis, I don’t know what to say!”  </p>
<p>“Har har, Bash enough with the jokes, I’m being serious King Francis right now,” Francis says. </p>
<p>“Go on,” Bash says. </p>
<p>“Will you be my Deputy? I need my brother and my best friend as my right-hand man.”</p>
<p>“Francis of course, I’ll always be here for you,” Bash says. Francis smiles widely.  “Actually Francis could we wait on the official business of this. I would like to sound like a good husband to Kenna by asking her before formally accepting the job.” Bash amends. </p>
<p>“I can understand that. Let’s talk benefits so you can answer any questions that she may have.” Francis says.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Bash says. </p>
<p>“Take a seat,” Francis says gesturing to a seat in front of his desk. Bash takes the seat offered to him. </p>
<p>“So this position will come with a house just outside the property of Fontainebleau because I need you close by at all times. I do understand that you have your own life and one day your own family so that means you will need someplace apart from the craziness of Court.” Francis tells Bash. </p>
<p>“Thank you, I believe Kenna will appreciate running her own household.”</p>
<p>“This position also comes with a large pay as well as security details much as you have now. Oh and I know the title that father threw at you was just to fill his deal with Mr.Livingston, but I have a title for you to share with your wife. Father was in the midst of modernizing our duchies.” Francis explains. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Bash asks. </p>
<p>“There are only so many dutchies from ancient France that we still have today and we have a multitude more nobles. Father was transforming it so that each of all our small counties will have a duke or dutches family.” </p>
<p>“So you want Kenna and I to take the one closest to Fontainebleau?” Bash asks. </p>
<p>“Avon to be exact, yes.” <br/>———</p>
<p>“Bash what are you doing here at such a late hour?” Kenna asks upon opening her door to him.</p>
<p> It was almost midnight and they were not quite at the level of spending the night. </p>
<p>“I hope I didn’t wake you, but I have received a job offer and I’d like to consult with my future wife about it before I take it.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Kenna says, startled at his consideration. “No you didn’t wake me, I was just about to crawl into bed.” </p>
<p>Kenna opens the door, welcoming Bash into her suite and walking over to the small sitting area in front of a tv. Bash takes a seat on the couch and Kenna follows, taking the opposite side of the couch. </p>
<p>Kenna’s wearing a grey silk sleep set of a thin low cut cropped tank top with thin straps with matching shorts with lace trim. </p>
<p>Bash glances but tries to remain focused on her face, which is usually covered in full glam makeup, is now clean and naked. Her hair is also a slippery slope to stare at due to how long it is, stopping below her breasts. </p>
<p>“Francis has asked me to be his deputy.” Bash tells her plainly. </p>
<p>“...that’s good isn’t it?” Kenna asks, trying to contain her excitement. </p>
<p>“Very good. We’d be given a house just outside of Fontainebleau and security details.”</p>
<p>“That’s great,” Kenna says with a soft smile. </p>
<p>“And the title of Duke and Dutches of Avon,” Bash says smiling at her. </p>
<p>Kenna lets the excitement get ahead of her manners, which she has maintained around Bash until now. She throws herself into his arms, hugging him around his neck excitedly. </p>
<p>Bash is surprised but wraps his arms around her waist. He can feel her breasts pressing into him through the thin fabric of her silk pj’s. </p>
<p>Kenna realizes that they haven’t been that close before and removes herself from him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She mumbles. </p>
<p>“Don’t be. I’m glad that we are growing more comfortable with each other.” Bash says staring into her eyes. Kenna feels a soft blush on her cheeks as he stares at her head-on. </p>
<p>“I mean we will be forced to share a bed soon.” Kenna jokes. </p>
<p>“Speaking of bed, I should go so that you can get some rest,” Bash says, standing up and offering her his hand to help her off the couch. </p>
<p>Kenna takes his and, standing while nodding in agreement. She walks him to the door and he opens it. Bash turns around to face her.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Kenna,” Bash says. He finds himself leaning forward to kiss her cheek, making Kenna’s blush grow. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Bash,” Kenna replies. </p>
<p>Bash turns and leaves. Kenna watches him till he walks into his own suite down the hall. Kenna sighs and closes her door. </p>
<p>She turns off the lights and crawls into her bed grabbing her phone off of her side table. Kenna goes to her group chat with all her best friends; Greer, Lola, and Mary. <br/>	*3 months before the murder*<br/>		~Kenna and Mary~</p>
<p>Mary walked out of the bathroom, seeing Francis on his phone seemingly upset. She moves to sit beside him. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, babe?” Mary asks.</p>
<p>“Father just arranged a marriage for Bash. He is forcing my brother to marry a woman that he’s never met.” Francis says sadly with clear frustration in his voice. </p>
<p>“That’s horrible. Those things rarely happen anymore. He must be really mad at Bash.” Mary says. </p>
<p>“Have you looked in the news? Bash was photographed in a bar dancing… explicitly with like at least 2 or 3 girls.” Francis says with slight disgust. </p>
<p>“I try to keep away from the tabloids for fear of seeing you or I in them,” Mary tells him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that night Francis and Mary went to Fontainebleau for the weekend to meet this mystery girl that would be forced to marry Bash. </p>
<p>King Henry had kept Bash’s Fiance a secret till they had a ball celebrating and announcing the couple’s engagement, following their first date. When Mary heard her best friend’s name announced after Bash’s she looked up watching her best friend come in on her future brother-in-law’s arm. </p>
<p>During the traditional mingling, Kenna and Mary made a beeline for each other. </p>
<p>“Kenna?” Mary exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Mary! Oh, it’s so good to see you!” Kenna exclaimed.</p>
<p>“You’re marrying, Bash?” Mary asks. </p>
<p>“Yes, My father wanted to raise my station. King Henry owed him so I was the bargaining chip for my father to get a leg up.” Kenna says, less enthusiastic. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but trust me Bash isn’t the worst guy in France… on the bright side, it’ll make us sisters-in-law,” Mary says. </p>
<p>“That will be fun,” Kenna says with a small smile. “So tell me everything you know about Bash.” </p>
<p>	*Present*</p>
<p>Kenna texts the girls “Bash came to my room tonight.”. And within minutes Greer responds. </p>
<p>“Well don’t leave us in suspense.” Greer’s text reads. </p>
<p>“Francis offered him a job as his deputy and he wanted to talk so no tea, but he did kiss my cheek goodnight.” Kenna sent back. </p>
<p>“Moving in a positive direction,” Lola says. </p>
<p>“Yeah and he’s been so respectful and sweet. I don’t know if I am exactly falling for him yet but there is this strong physical attraction.” Kenna says. </p>
<p>“Get it, Girl,” Lola says. </p>
<p>“Yes, bitch!” Greer says playfully.</p>
<p>“Where’s Mary, she never puts her phone down?” Lola asks. </p>
<p>“Yeah she’s been MIA,” Greer says.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, another text comes in. </p>
<p>“You’ll get there Ken!” Mary texts. “Sorry I was busy being more than physically attracted to the King of France.” </p>
<p>“Mary!” Greer types. </p>
<p>“Get it!” Lola responds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Accepting the Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kennash date and growing closer, Frary moments too</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>“Mon amour,” Francis mumbles against Mary’s bare shoulder. </p><p>“Mh?” Mary turns looking over her shoulder at him. </p><p>“Cuddle me” Francis whines. </p><p>“Oh, hush. I am just checking in with my friends.” Mary says with a soft smile.</p><p>“Whatcha talking about?” He asks.</p><p>“Kenna and your brother…” </p><p>“Any tea that I should know about? Oh? Did Kenna say anything about the job offer?” </p><p>“She mentioned it…”  Mary said, smiling at her friend’s words before putting her phone down and turning back to the King.<br/>-----<br/>The next day Bash officially accepted Francis’s offer first thing in the morning. </p><p>In the 3 days that Francis had been king, he had implemented a ‘not before breakfast’ rule. Unless it was life or death or reached certain criteria of importance, he asked that it wait until after he has eaten breakfast. Francis started making it a point to each breakfast with Mary every morning. </p><p>Francis invited Bash and Kenna to join them for breakfast the next day. As for today, Francis stared at Mary. He ate but kept his gaze on her.</p><p>“What?” Mary asks. </p><p>“This week, I want to keep our Saturday night date.” </p><p>“Francis I understand this week has been crazy. You lost your father just a few days ago… a date with your girlfriend should be farther from your mind.” </p><p>“I am dealing… It’s different for kings and their heirs. I’ve been taught by my parents my entire life to treasure the tie with my father and that when I do lose him, I will be given a time and place to grieve. That is at his funeral. Till then, I am fine. Mary, we had sex last night. I am okay. We have never missed a date night.” Francis says. </p><p>“Fine.” Mary relents. She knows her boyfriend can be stubborn. “What did you have in mind?” </p><p>“I want to go to our favorite little bistro. Show off the future queen. My mother asked us to make a public appearance anyway.”</p><p>“That sounds nice. So what does the King of France have on his agenda for today?” Mary asks. </p><p>“Well, dear, I am going through the boring paperwork and decisions of a new king. Coronation prep I ay reluctantly need to hand off to my mother and that means you and her working together... “ </p><p>“Kenna could do it,” Mary says.</p><p>“Kenna could do what?” </p><p>“She can help me plan the coronation and wedding. She has always loved party planning. Plus it will help make it easier to plan her own.”</p><p>“If it gets my mother away from the details and helps Kenna feel like she has a place here then, I trust you,” Francis says. </p><p>“This will actually make planning more fun,” Mary says. </p><p>“Honestly, I’m happy that if my older brother is being forced into a marriage that it’s with my girlfriend’s best friend,” Francis says making them both laugh lightly. </p><p>“Me too. At least I don’t have to pretend to be kind to her at events. </p><p>“So what does your day look like?” Francis asks. </p><p>“According to your mother, I need to pick my ladies in waiting and meet my stylists. So obviously my ladies will be Kenna, Greer, and Lola, who are already here or will be here before lunch. As for my styling preferences, I will be getting pampered with my ladies today. Hair, fittings, getting a mani-pedi, the works fit for a queen.” Mary says. </p><p>“I am glad you’ll be in such great company today,” Francis says kissing her hand. <br/>——<br/>Kenna was so excited to plan her best friend’s wedding and the coronation of a king and queen. </p><p>Mary and her ladies were being pampered while Kenna grilled her about what she likes and wants. </p><p>“Have you thought about colors?” Kenna asks. </p><p>“White and Gold with red accents,” Mary says. </p><p>“Nice choice.” Lola comments. </p><p>“White and red roses?” Kenna asks.</p><p>“Mindreader,” Mary says. <br/>-----<br/>Welcome to your first day of being the King’s deputy!” Francis says as Bash enters his office. </p><p>“Hey, so what are we starting with?” Bash asks.</p><p>“First, I would like to start with some personal business.” </p><p>“Alright…” Bash says. </p><p>“I had to go through father’s safe earlier today and I found this,” Francis tells his brother, placing a ring box on the desk facing Bash. </p><p>Bash reaches out asking “What is this?” </p><p>“Open it.”</p><p>Bash opens the ring box finding his mother’s family ring. “My mother’s ring.” </p><p>“Yes. Father had it. I’m now giving it to you. I want you to use this to propose to Kenna.” Francis tells him. </p><p>“Francis, you know we are in an arranged marriage. Already engaged unless you want to use us as a big publicity stunt-”</p><p>“No. I’m not using you. I want you to propose to her when you want to. I don’t care when. Before your wedding or 5 years after. When you decide you want to spend the rest of your life with her. Make it your choice.” </p><p>“Thank you, but how are you so sure that day will come?”</p><p>“Because I see how you two interact with each other. I know you and Mary knows Kenna. Mary knows you both. She happens to believe that you and Kenna’s personalities with blend nicely together.” </p><p>“Seems like everyone is deciding our feelings for us.” Bash states. <br/>----<br/>Bash was taking Kenna out that night. He wanted a low-key date. Bash intended on finding out what everyone saw between them. He was going to be on his best behavior but he wanted to show Kenna his true self. </p><p>Bash had some flowers sent to her with a note. Kenna was getting her hair curled during her pampering day with Mary and the other girls when the flowers arrived. </p><p>“For you lady McKenna.” </p><p>“Oh?” Kenna receives the flowers and finds the card that reads ‘wear your riding clothes tonight ;) -Bash’ </p><p>“Are they from the fiancé?” Greer asks. </p><p>“Indeed they are. With instructions for what to wear for our date tonight.” Kenna shares. </p><p>Kenna had been playing up the romance levels of their relationship because she was embarrassed by her arrangement. </p><p>Lola and Greer would share about the guys they met and the nice things that they would do or say. Mary was always an eager sharer with them about Francis. </p><p>And Kenna wanted that. Bash had inadvertently been playing along. These flowers definitely helped back her up. </p><p>——-</p><p>Later that night Bash met her at her suite and they walked out to the stables together. </p><p>“I have decided that you have done well enough in your riding lessons for us to go for a late-night ride.” Bash tells her. </p><p>“That sounds fun,” Kenna says smiling. “Oh, I loved the flowers, by the way, thank you.” </p><p>“You’re welcome. I’m glad that you liked them. I thought that I couldn't go wrong with red roses.”</p><p>“No, no you can’t.” Kenna giggles. </p><p>They walk into the stables and mount their horses. Bash helps Kenna up as he had done for every one of the few lessons he gave her. </p><p>Once they got to the trail that they had ridden once before in the daylight, Bash started asking questions. </p><p>“Where have you always wanted to travel to?” Bash asks. </p><p>“Ummm… Buckingham Palace.” </p><p>“Wow, you’re ambitious.” Bash laughs. </p><p>“More realistically, Hawaii. Mmmh Bora Bora. Something beachy and tropical.” Kenna amends with a smile. </p><p>“France has beaches,” Bash says chuckling. </p><p>“I know but I’ve never been on one. I saw some when I flew in. The water looked so blue and gorgeous.” </p><p>“We do need to go on a highly publicized honeymoon,” Bash says. </p><p>A short while goes by before Kenna asks a question that’s been on her mind since she found out about the arrangement. </p><p>“Bash, are we… I’m gonna be blunt, are we going to have sex on our wedding night?” Kenna asks nervously. </p><p>Bash stops his horse gently and Kenna does the same. “McKenna, I promise that I won’t touch you if you do not want me to.” He promises while looking into her eyes. </p><p>“Thank you,” Kenna says. “You’re a good man.” </p><p>“It’s common human decency. You deserve respect, Kenna. Promise me that you’ll call me out if I’m ever disrespectful to you.” </p><p>“Ok. I promise.” She promises with a soft smile. </p><p>“I want this marriage to work and become real. It’ll be work on both our parts but I’d like to face it as a team, together.” Bash says. </p><p>“I want this marriage to work as well, Bash.” </p><p>“Do you like surprises?” Bash asks a few minutes later. </p><p>“If that’s how you lead into a surprise, then you suck at them,” Kenna says laughing.</p><p>Bash laughs with her. “I hate being surprised but I love surprising others. </p><p>“I love surprises.” Kenna finally tells him. “My second love language is gifts.” </p><p>“Love language?” Bash asks.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s how you give and receive love. There are five, words of affirmation, acts of service, giving and receiving gifts, quality time, and physical touch.” Kenna explains. </p><p>“Umm.” Bash thinks. “Pick 2?” </p><p>“Well, there’s a test that will tell you how much of each because most do not hate one or another. I have 2 main ones. I’d guess that a big one for you is having quality time because most of the dates that you have panned have been activities for us to do together.” </p><p>“Quality time yes… and probably physical- touch too. This may surprise you but I am a cuddler.” </p><p>“Oh really? Luckily for you, physical touch is my other main one.” Kenna giggles. “I am the biggest cuddle bug.” She admits. </p><p>“Maybe this will work out after all,” Bash says smiling at her. </p><p> </p><p>They come around back to the stables and hand the horses off to the stable-hands. Bash holds her hand while he walks her to her suite. He drops her off at her door. </p><p>“May I kiss you?” Bash asks. </p><p>He had never been such a gentleman but this was his future wife. Bash had one chance with her and he knew it. He also promised her that he would never touch her without her wanting him to so he must prove it.</p><p>“Finally,” Kenna says as she presses herself against his body. Her lips on his. Bash is startled only for a moment before he kisses back. His hands hold her lower back, never wandering lower. </p><p>He struggles to keep his composure but he wins. Bash slowly pulls back and kisses her forehead softly. </p><p>“Goodnight McKenna,” Bash says with a smile. </p><p>“Night, Bash.” She responds a little dazed. A smile grows on her lips as she shuts her suite door. <br/>----<br/>*3 weeks before the murder*<br/>~Kenna~</p><p>“You know that I am a girl that kisses on the first date!” Kenna exclaims while on facetime with Lola. </p><p>“I do know that but Kenna, this is your fiance. Maybe he knows that he’s got one shot to start this romance thing off right. First impressions and all that shit.” Lola tells her. </p><p>“Yeah but you know what a horny bitch I am.” </p><p>“Unfortunately I do. And a little break from getting railed as well as some self-love will be good for you.” </p><p>“Do you think that he’ll be into the same things I am?” Kenna asks. </p><p>“If he is then I do not want to know.” </p><p>“Come on, Lola, you’re the only other hoe in our group! Mary has been practically married to Francis for years and Greer has been single and not wanting to mingle. You and I have had our fun playing the field… that is until Daddy had to use his favor owed to him by the King of France to arrange a marriage for me.” Kenna says. </p><p>“You’ll be thankful once you and Bash find happiness together,” Lola tells her. </p><p>	*present*</p><p>“You’re up early.” Mary comments, watching Francis put a suit on. </p><p>As king, he had to wear a suit almost every day. He was acquiring ties of every color and shade of each color as well as patterns. Suits came in many colors as well but they couldn’t compare to his ties and bow ties. </p><p>“We have breakfast with Bash and Kenna this morning,” Francis says. </p><p>“I can see how excited you are,” Mary says. </p><p>“I miss relaxed time with people our age,” Francis says with a smile. </p><p>“You have been having to act more than 10 years older than you actually are for a while now.” </p><p>“And this breakfast with my brother and our ladies will do me some good,” Francis says coming over, leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips. </p><p>“What color am I gonna be put in?” Mary asks. </p><p>“You pick.” </p><p>Mary gets out of bed, grabbing her black silk robe wrapping it around her naked body. She goes into their now shared closet and came back out with an emerald green tie for the King. </p><p>Mary’s ladies ’ and lady’s-maids came in to help her dress. They helped her into an emerald green 1950-60s style dress with a wrapped low ‘V’ bodice and the skirt flared out. The dress hugged her curves and flattered her chest. Kenna held her hand while she stepped into black heels. </p><p>Kenna was dressed in a light pink dress. It was very flowy and the skirt stopped at her lower thigh. Kenna’s dress also had a deep ‘V’ neckline, but it was deeper than Mary’s. Mary had to emulate being a true queen at all times. Kenna’s dress had short flowy sleeves and a pair of nude heels.</p><p>Lola and Greer were excused after the lady’s-maids were excused. Kenna and Mary went down and entered the breakfast room that was mostly just windows. The room was painted a pale yellow color with white furniture.</p><p>Francis and Bash were animatedly at the empty table. </p><p>“Ah, there you are,” Francis says. “Was beginning to think that I’d have to send for you.” </p><p>“You ought to be used to it by now.” Mary counters back. </p><p>The girls sat down and food was brought in. Bacon, Pancakes, waffles, fruits, and toast filled the table. Mary and Kenna both had mimosas. Everyone also had mugs of coffee. </p><p>“Francis, you seriously brought your soup bowl that you call a coffee mug into Court for everyone to see you use?” Bash asks, making fun of his brother. </p><p>“Unfortunately he did,” Mary says. </p><p>Everyone laughs. “Should I even ask?” Kenna asks. </p><p>“When I was 15 and Francis was 13, Father took us on a business trip to meet the leader of America, and I was starting to drink coffee. Francis saw dad and I were drinking it every morning and wanted to try it. On that trip began his love affair for coffee.” Bash explains to his fiance.</p><p>“We went into the gift shop and they had these big mugs with this American tv show thing on it. It was funny so I bought it.” Francis says.</p><p>“It’s from this show called ‘Friends’” Bash finishes and steals his little brother’s mug handing it to Kenna.</p><p>“Central Perk?” Kenna reads. </p><p>“See it’s funny! I binged watched the show while we were there and when we got home. In the show, the coffee shop they hang out in is near Central Park in New York.” Francis says. </p><p>“As you can see the mug is way too big, and now he has a coffee addiction,” Bash says. </p><p>“He uses it every day... “ Mary says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenna and Bash grow closer. King Henry's funeral.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 </p><p>Kenna smiles as she opens her door later that night to find Bash. It was 9 pm and he stood there before her in a red plaid button-up flannel with matching PJ pants. Bash also had a big fluffy blanket tossed over his arm. </p><p>“Movie date?” </p><p>“Bash, date night was last night. Horseback riding in the moonlight-” </p><p>“I remember, but I took one of those love language tests online that you mentioned and I wanted to see if it was right if that’s okay with you.” </p><p>Kenna opens the door smiling. Bash enters and goes to the small corner in the room that acted as a small kitchenette. </p><p>“If I am being honest with you, I really didn’t want to be alone tonight.” Bash confesses. </p><p>“Because of tomorrow?” Kenna questions. She knows the answer. With his father’s funeral tomorrow it made sense. </p><p>“Yeah-” </p><p>“So we testing physical touch or quality time?” Kenna asks with a smirk, trying to take his mind off of things.</p><p>“Movie is perfect for both,” Bash says while he puts a bag of popcorn into the microwave and throws a smirk over his shoulder at her. He was relieved that He didn’t need to say any more about why he came. </p><p>Bash finishes with the popcorn and hands Kenna the blanket. Bash sits on one end of the couch first. Kenna notices that this is his way of giving her the choice of how close she sits to him. </p><p>Kenna hadn’t been close to a man in the way she really wanted to be in a while. She refused to cheat on him so he was her only choice. </p><p>Kenna sat right next to him and throw her legs over his lap. </p><p>“Comfortable?” Bash asks, wrapping his arm around her and placing his hand on her lower back. </p><p>“Yes,” She told him, turning to face him. </p><p>Their faces are close, Kenna leans in and kisses him. Bash kisses her back with heat. </p><p>Bash himself had also never gone this long with sharing a bed with a woman. He was in the same place that Kenna was herself.</p><p> His hands pulled her closer and Kenna let out a gentle moan. Bash pulled back and looks her in the eyes. Kenna stares back taking note of how green his eyes were. </p><p>“So what movie should we watch?” Kenna asks. </p><p>“Umm. I was thinking we could do some chic flic… You could make me watch your favorite.” Bash says.</p><p>“Well, if you’re asking me to torture you… Letters to Juliet. But if you wanna enjoy a movie with me, then I like horror movies.” </p><p>“You like horror movies?” Bash asks almost shocked. </p><p>“Yes! Let’s watch the Conjuring.” Kenna suggests. </p><p>“That’s hot… I mean you liking horror movies.” </p><p>Kenna takes the remote from him and puts on the movie. Bash Held her close and Kenna snuggled into him. </p><p>“I definitely like cuddling with you,” Kenna says. </p><p>She hopes that if she makes moves on him that it’ll help him to feel more comfortable and flirt with her more. Bash wanted to let Kenna lead them in each interaction. He felt that she should be in control.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Bash says, pulling her close to him. </p><p>Kenna would occasionally bury her face into his chest, whether she was actually scared or not. </p><p>At the end of the movie, Kenna was feeling sleepy. Her head laid on his chest. Bash also felt tired but he reveled in holding her. Holding Kenna didn’t feel like it had with all the girls before her. </p><p>It was always about their bodies, quick hookups, and one-night stands. With Kenna, it meant more than physical connections and attractions. Kenna was funny and she was enthusiastic. He was cold and she gave him warmth, although from a physical aspect it was the opposite. </p><p>He was also learning how social Kenna was. Bash himself, hated the spotlight and crowds. He preferred being second hand to people in the center of the public eye. </p><p>“Kenna, dear?” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“It’s bedtime.” </p><p>“Not tired,” Kenna replies with a smile and failing to suppress a giggle. </p><p>“Lying to me already?” Bash jokes. Bash taps on her hip twice. “I should be heading to my own suite now, it’s late.” </p><p>“Ugh but you’re comfy,” Kenna complains. </p><p>“In a few months, you will be able to share a bed with me any night you want too. This isn’t the Middle ages, we don’t have to share a bed if that makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I want to. Physical touch will help us grow close.” Kenna says. She leans up kissing his chin lightly. </p><p>Bash lifts her up and stands, before helping her up as well. “Whatever you want, Happy wife happy life,”  Bash says smiling. </p><p>Kenna walks him to the door and Bash leans down kissing her goodnight on the lips softly. </p><p>“Goodnight fiance,” Kenna says as they part lips. </p><p>“Goodnight, beautiful,” Bash responds. </p><p>Kenna shuts the door after she watches him open his own door. Kenna sighs once her door is closed. She walks over to her phone and picks it up. </p><p>“This boy is such a tease.” Kenna texts Mary, Lol, and Greer. </p><p>“What happened?” Greer asks. </p><p>“He showed up at my suite for a movie night. We cuddled and that’s all. Maybe just a few light kisses.” Kenna responds.</p><p>“That’s a start,” Lola says. </p><p>“That’s sweet,” Greer texts. </p><p>Kenna looked up from her room and noticed that Bash left the blanket on her sofa. She walks over and picks it up. Kenna lifts it up to her face and sniffs it… smells just like him. </p><p>Kenna turns back to her phone after it vibrates in her hand to see Mary also responded. </p><p>“So you’re smooching him now?” Mary teases. </p><p>“Only a little, not nearly the make-outs that I was used to.” Kenna texts. </p><p>“You’re making progress.” Greer encourages. </p><p>Kenna sighs and walks over to her bed still holding Bash’s blanket. She craws in and plugs her phone in before snuggling into the blanket and drifting off to sleep. </p><p>Hours later, Kenna’s dreamless state changed. Henry appeared in her unconscious mind. She hadn’t had any nightmares about him since the night after he passed. </p><p>	* 3 months before the murder*<br/>		~Kenna~</p><p>Kenna was walking to her room the second night at Fontainebleu. As she walked down the long hallway she heard the King behind her call out to her. </p><p>“Lady McKenna,” Henry said to catch her attention. </p><p>Kenna turned around and curtsied to the king. He came closer to her than she was comfortable. </p><p>“Yes, your majesty?” Kenna says in question of what he wants from her. </p><p>“Upon seeing you, I regret arranging you to marry my son.” He tells her as he grabs at her hips. </p><p>“Your majesty please let me go.” </p><p>“You don’t like my touch? You’re just lying to yourself.” He says in her ear as he slobs his mouth at her neck. “Your father told me what a slut you are.” </p><p>Kenna push on his chest trying to get away from the king. The Queen suddenly calls him from down the hall, taking his attention from her. </p><p>“Henry, Your deputy is looking for you,” Catherine tells him. </p><p>Henry releases her without another thought and walks away passed Catherine. Catherine walks over to where Kenna is catching her breath and shaking.</p><p>“My apologies about him. The King… has wandering eyes and hands. He tries to take whatever pretty girl he desires and I have to run around paying off or saving whatever poor girls I can.” Catherine says. </p><p>“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Kenna says with a deep sigh. </p><p>“I may not like his bastard son Sebastian but I will not let Henry take advantage of his betrothed,” Catherine tells her. </p><p>She walks away without another word. Kenna hurries into her suite and slides down her door onto the floor. Her breathing increases and she feels hot tears roll down her face. Her body shakes. Her toes tingle. </p><p>This was not the first of her panic attacks but it was the first in french court. They started after a careless night in a bar when she got felt up and it took 2 of her friends to pull him off of her in the middle of the bar. </p><p>All that time in court, her father suing his ass and the things he yelled at her in the courtroom. The names he called her. His face burned into her mind. Her father spent a lot more money to cover it up and keep it from the press. </p><p>That’s probably why he arranged a marriage for her, almost a year after the assault. </p><p>	*present*</p><p>Kenna woke up with clammy skin and felt the feeling of Henry’s hands fading from her skin. She sat up and was shaking. Without thinking at all her feet led her to her fiance’s door. She was clinging to the blanket that he’d left behind. </p><p>She walked in without thinking. She walked up to his bedside, finding him awake. </p><p>“Kenna?” Bash asks confused. </p><p>“I… I had a bad dream.” She says like a child. </p><p>Bash scoots over and moves his covers aside for her to climb in. Kenna gets in the bed beside him and snuggles in close. Bash wraps her in his arms, holding her against him. </p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Bash asks gently. </p><p>Kenna knew that she couldn’t tell him yet; not when he was supposed to mourn his father tomorrow. From what she knew from being with Bash these past few months was that he fought hard for the ones he loved. She knew that he’d be passionate about her safety, something Mary had explained to her not long ago. </p><p>“Can you just hold me?” Kenna asks quietly.</p><p>“Of course, whatever you need, Kitten,” Bash says, kissing her head softly. </p><p>Kenna focused on his breathing, feeling each of his breaths and hearing his heartbeat. Bash held her all night long. Both fell asleep eventually. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning Kenna woke up warm and comfortable. She felt a hand entwined with her own 2 hands and the other on her hip. She felt more comfortable than she had been since coming to France. </p><p>Bash’s chest was pressed against her back. Kenna smiled softly. It felt nice. Kenna laid there for a bit before she felt Bash wake up himself. </p><p>Bash felt her before he saw her, his eyes fluttered open. He saw her in his arms. </p><p>“Good morning, Kitten,” Bash says, kissing her head. </p><p>“Are we doing pet names now?”  Kenna asks. </p><p>“You don’t like it?”</p><p>“No, I do.” </p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Bash asks. </p><p>“Yes, because of you… thank you.” </p><p>“Anytime. I  promise to always be here for you?” </p><p>They laid like that talking casually for a while before the head of Bash’s styling team came in to wake him up.</p><p>“Your Grace, it’s time to wa-” The Stylist was cut off when she saw Kenna in his arms. “My apologies-” </p><p>“No need, give us 5,” Bash says. </p><p>The Stylist and the rest of the team leave them alone. </p><p>“I should go to my suite,” Kenna tells Bash. </p><p>Bash laughs when Kenna doesn’t move. </p><p>“Would you like me to carry you?” </p><p>“No, I just… This is so comfy and today is gonna be hard.” Kenna says. </p><p>Personally, she won’t be missing Henry but she knows Bash will. It’s his father’s funeral, Mary said that it sounds like Francis is giving himself this one day to grieve. Kenna was worried that Bash was gonna do the same. </p><p>She knew that she would stand by Bash just like he promised that he would be there for her. </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Kenna forced herself out of bed and look down on Bash. He was on his back staring up at her. She watched him sit up and she met him for a kiss on the lips. Kenna deepened it slowly but had to pull away knowing they didn’t have time and this definitely was not the day to take a step in the intimacy department of their relationship. </p><p>“I’ll see you in a few hours,” Kenna promises. <br/>----<br/>Mary woke up to an empty bed. She sat herself up and looked around. She caught sight of him standing outside on the balcony. Mary pulled herself out of bed and wrapped herself in her silk robe. </p><p>She walks out to the balcony herself to join him. </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep any longer,” Francis says without turning around. </p><p>“Let’s have breakfast in bed. Then we can be styled and get ready together?” Mary offers. </p><p>“The calm before the storm,” Francis says. </p><p>Mary takes that as him agreeing and she sends for their breakfast to be brought up. They eat in comfortable silence and Mary sends for both of their styling teams. <br/>----<br/>Mary was dressed in a long black dress and Francis was also in all black. They linked arms as they made their way to the throne room where the royal family was gathering before the funeral. </p><p>Catherine was the first one there. Kenna and Bash arrived shortly after Mary and Francis. Claude and Elizabeth showed up soon after that followed by Charles and Henry. </p><p>The Royal family had to publicly enter the limo cars. King Francis and future queen Mary were in a car with the king’s deputy Sebastian and his fiance Lady McKenna. </p><p>The widowed Queen now Queen Mother, Catherine was in the car ahead of them. The rest of the late King’s children all in the car behind the King. </p><p>The ceremony was long and silent. The late King’s family shed silent tears occasionally. Francis sat first in the first pue with Mary beside him. Next to Mary was Kenna then Bash. Sitting beside Bash was the rest of the siblings in birth order. After, each of the late king’s family had to go up to the casket and lay white roses inside on his chest. </p><p>Of course, King Francis went first and he had a special red rose. Following Francis, are his siblings in Birth order, Sebastian going first. Francis had to stand beside the casket as his siblings came up.</p><p>Francis watched Bash come up, lay the flower on their dead father’s chest, and that is when the two brothers both finally broke. </p><p>The brothers locked eyes and immediately burst into tears. Within seconds they were hugging each other tightly. Mary and Kenna held each other’s hands tightly, as they watched the brothers cry on each other. </p><p>It was a heartbreaking moment that was being broadcasted on television and live-streamed for all of France and the internet to see. </p><p>They both said that this was the one day they planned to grieve in the midst of Francis’s transition into power. </p><p>They pulled it together after a short few minutes. The rest of the siblings laid down their flowers and all hugged each other. They showed a grieving yet strong monarchy of France. </p><p>Catherine was the last one to go up. She and Henry did not have a great marriage. Practically had been unofficially divorced and seeing others for many years. </p><p>Kenna noticed Bash’s mom was not anywhere. She had only seen her in pictures but the way Bash spoke of her, his parents seemed close. At least close enough to attend the father of her son’s funeral. <br/>----<br/>After the funeral and memorial, It was after dinner when everyone turned in early. Kenna had her arm linked with Bash’s as they walked to their suites. </p><p>“Stay with me tonight?” Bash asks her in almost a whisper. </p><p>“Anything you need, Bash, I am here,” Kenna responds. “I need to change out of this dress and shower. I’ll meet you in your room in an hour.” </p><p>“I should shower too.” Bash walks her to her door and Kisses her head before walking to his own door. </p><p>Kenna showered and changed into a simple light blue sleep set. She left her room with a robe wrapped around her body and left her room with just her phone. </p><p>When Kenna entered Bash’s suite, she didn’t see him. She could hear the shower running still and walked over to the cracked bathroom door. </p><p>“Bash?” She calls through the door. Kenna hears nothing so she cautiously walked in slowly to make sure he was okay. “Bash I’m coming in,” She opened the shower slowly. Kenna found him on the shower floor crying. “Oh, honey,” </p><p>Kenna turns the water off and grabs a towel. She helps him out before he finally staps out of his stupor. </p><p>“Kenna?” He says in shock and steps away from her. “Why are you in my bathroom, I’m naked.” He says embarrassed. </p><p>“I finished my shower, you asked me to stay the night with you. I came in and tried to talk to you through the door and when you didn’t answer, I got worried that you slipped or something.” Kenna tells him softly. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t fall.” He tells her. She notices his eyes tear up again.</p><p>“Were you crying? It’s okay, you know? To grieve the loss of your father.” </p><p>Bash was silent. Kenna walked out of the bathroom and came back, handing him his robe. Bash had tied his towel sound his waist before she came back.</p><p>Kenna left him to change into PJs alone to change. She used the iPad that came with each room, to order a snack to be brought up for them. Bash hadn’t had much of an appetite today and she wanted to get him to eat something before bed. </p><p>She crawled into bed and checked her phone. She found the funeral to be trending online. Mostly Francis and Bash’s moment at the casket. </p><p>“I could get used to this.” Bash jokes. </p><p>Kenna looks up from her phone to him. He stood a bit away in PJ pants and was shirtless. Kenna hadn’t paid his body much mind while she pulled him out of the shower. </p><p>“Hm?” Kenna hummed in question. </p><p>“Seeing you in my bed.” Bash clarifies. </p><p>“It’ll be our bed but yes, I am getting more excited about us,” Kenna says. </p><p>“Me too. I can see us being good together.” Bash tells her while walking over and putting his knee on the bed and using his hand to hold himself up while he leans over the bed to kiss her. <br/>----<br/>Late that night Mary held Francis as he cried. They lay in bed. Mary sent the servants away and helped Francis change into PJs herself. They lay in bed cuddled close to her chest. <br/>----<br/>By the time that Kenna and Bash lay in bed after she convinces him to eat something is when Bash breaks for the second time today. </p><p>The lights are off and they kiss goodnight, the silence fills the room. Bash hears his father’s words to him, a mess of random things that stood out over his lifetime. </p><p>Bash begins to cry. Kenna sits up a bit on the pillows and pulls his head to her chest. She lets him cry it out. He cries himself to sleep and Kenna falls asleep only after she is sure he is, himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Growing Relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenna and Bash's relationship grows. Frary Moments and growth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING - gets a little raunchy and explicit at times.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>One day. One day of grieving. That is all the brothers allowed themselves. Francis was up just like normal the next day, well the new normal that came with his new position. </p><p>Mary woke to Francis kissing her head to wake her up. </p><p>“You’re already up and dressed,” Mary stated. </p><p>“I let you sleep.” </p><p>Mary got up and dressed with her hairstylist coming in to fix some of her curls that had fallen in the past 24 hours. Francis went over his schedule on his iPad for the day. The royal couple went down to breakfast together. </p><p>“Date night tonight, mon amour,” Francis tells her from his place in the parlor of their suite. His suite. Tonight would be the first step in fixing that. </p><p>“So soon?” Mary asks shocked that he would be carrying on so casually after his father’s funeral. </p><p>One day is all he took to grieve. </p><p>“Dress nice, as you always do,” Francis tells her. <br/>----<br/>That night Mary was dressed in a royal blue body con dress that hugged her curves tightly. Her nails were painted silver on both her fingers and her toes. Her toes peeked out of her glitter silver heels. </p><p>Francis was breathless when he watched her come down the stairs outside around the back of Fontainebleau. The stairs were dimly lit and guards were sprinkled about the area. </p><p>“You look beyond gorgeous,” Francis says. He takes her hand and helps her down the last few steps. </p><p>“So what are we doing tonight?” </p><p>“A walk in the gardens,” Francis says. </p><p>They link their arms and walk into the flower maze. The bushes were low enough to see over but it was gorgeous nonetheless. </p><p>Mary could see the center of the garden glowing in warm light. A table was set up for dinner for 2. Mary turned to Francis smiling brightly at him. Once they reach the center, Francis pulls her chair out for her to sit. To her surprise, Francis remains standing. </p><p>Before she can ask him anything about it, the King of France gets down on one knee before her, pulling a ring box out of his pocket, and opens it. </p><p>“Mary, I have loved you for more years than we have been together for. From our first night together, I knew that you were my Queen. Please do me, the honor of being my wife and Queen to my country?” Francis proposes. </p><p>With much thought to it at all Mary stands saying “Yes!” and tackles him to the ground. </p><p>Francis hugs her tightly as he lay on the ground laughing joyfully. They share a sweet kiss that turns into passionate heat. </p><p>Francis pulls back. “Would you like me to put the ring on?” He asks her. </p><p>Mary sits up off of him, standing up, and helps him up while nodding. “Yes,” she says again. </p><p>Francis slips the ring onto her finger. He kisses her deeply. </p><p>“Unfortunately, to get this private engagement I had to agree to reenactment photos.” </p><p>“The life of a royal.” is all Mary says. </p><p>She is surprised when a photographer shows up seconds later. They reenact Francis one knee and had him put the ring on again. </p><p>After they take photos that will be plastered all over the news first thing in the morning tomorrow, they sit down to eat. The table is only missing plates, which are quickly brought in by servant men in suits. </p><p>Mary looks at the food seeing that Francis had them prepare…. “Pizza?” Mary says out loud.</p><p>“As royals, we have fancy food nearly every week to the point where to us it isn’t fancy anymore. Especially with two royal weddings so close together, I felt like we may appreciate something simple tonight.” Francy says. </p><p>“You know how much I love cheese pizza,” Mary says letting her smile grow. </p><p>After they ate, the newly engaged royals went back to the King’s chamber that they have been sharing but would soon be official, to more privately celebrate their engagement. <br/>----<br/>Kenna was in bed on her phone. It was only 10 pm. Kenna had slept in the same bed as Bash 2 nights in a row. She decided to text Bash.</p><p>“My bed feels cold.” Kenna texts him.</p><p>“Would you like me to come help?” Bash responds after less than 5 minutes. </p><p>“Please” Kenna types back. </p><p>After a few minutes, Bash enters. He walks over to the bed and climbs in. Kenna puts her phone down to charge on the bedside table. She turns to him and scoots over into him. </p><p>“Damn, you do feel cold,” Bash says when he holds her in his arms.</p><p>“I like sharing a bed with you,” Kenna mumbles into his chest. </p><p>“I like sharing a bed with you too. Physical touch suits us.” </p><p>“Cuddles,” Kenna says, shoving her face between his neck and shoulder. </p><p>Her childish voice makes Bach chuckle. “You’re cute.”  </p><p>Kenna’s heart flutters. She thinks about how she will be happy with Bash.</p><p>Bash leans down awkwardly to kiss her head. Kenna sits up to kiss his lips instead. It depends quickly as Bash reacts. He turns to hover above her, deepening the kisses. His tongue slips in marking Kenna moan. </p><p>Bash finds that he likes hearing her moan and wants to make her moan more. He moves his hand to her hip. Kenna is kissing him back passionately. </p><p>She is burning for him. Kenna had needs that she had been left to tend to on her own. She preferred the touch of a man to satisfy her needs. Kenna easily spread her legs maneuvering Bash’s body to be between them. </p><p>Kenna lifted her hips up, grinding against him while pulling his hips down. Bash moaned and pulled his lips off of hers. </p><p>“Kenna, we can’t.” He pants. </p><p>“Why not?” it comes out in more of a whine than she expects. </p><p>“Oh, Cherie don’t make this harder. Being around you, especially like this, is hard enough to control myself.” </p><p>“I am not responsible for helping you to control yourself, and I’m not sure if I want you to control yourself when it comes to this,” Kenna says. </p><p>“Fuuuck.” Bash groans. Kenna seems to be everything he is attracted to.</p><p>Kenna pulled on the back of his neck to kiss him. “What if I want you to lose control?” </p><p>“Kenna…” Bash draws out. </p><p>“Sebastian, I know that you were a player before me. You can’t tell me that you don’t miss sex.”</p><p>“I do, but I refuse to rush our relationship.” </p><p>“Can we do anything but sex? Hand stuff? Oral? Please, my vibrator just isn’t cutting it as well anymore.” </p><p>Bash’s eyes widen. He had no idea or even thought of Kenna masturbating before. It seems that Kenna can tell that she surprised and shocked him. He can tell by the way she giggles. </p><p>“I umm,  you… How ofte-... I-” Bash stutters.</p><p>“Yes, I am a woman with needs and you will be learning how high my libido is,” Kenna warns. </p><p>“I guess that I should prove to y fiance that I am able to please her as my wife.”</p><p>“Consider this an audition or try out,” Kenna says.</p><p>“Oh? Well then, may I choose my weapon of choice?” </p><p>“Yes, you may,” Kenna says giggling. </p><p>“May I use multiple weapons?” Bash asks. </p><p>“Yes, you may,” Kenna repeats with a smile. </p><p>Bash begins by kissing her neck. From experience Bash knows that he has to get her withering and begging before he allows himself to touch her straight on. </p><p>His lips linger on her neck as one hand holds her hips and the other hand holds her under her arm and breast. He sucks on her neck and tugs at her pink silk nightgown. </p><p>He slips the strap down on one side, fully exposing her shoulder and bringing him closer to her breast. The hand on her hip slides down to the end of her nightgown, slipping his hand underneath, along her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?” Bash asks to check in on her. </p><p>Kenna moans. “Yes, more, please Ba-.” </p><p>Bash kisses her, silencing her plea. They make out aggressively, and he pulls down the other strap of her nightgown. Bash pulls it fully off of her body, revealing her naked self to his eyes. From her round breasts to her curves and her most intimate parts of herself all for his viewing. </p><p>Bash plants his hands both firmly on her hips and kisses her lips deeply. </p><p>“You will soon be mine forever. I will be the only man that will see you like this for the rest of our lives.” Bash whispers clearly into her ear. He drifts his hand up her inner thigh slowly as he says “I want you to forget every boy who has ever smiled at you… Every man who has ever flirted with you… Everyone but me.” Bash slips his fingers into her. “Fuck you are so fucking wet.” Bash moans. </p><p>“Bash!” Kenna gasps, grasping his bicep. </p><p>Bash’s lips remain by her ear, “You are so wet for me… good girl.”. </p><p>He begins slowly moving his fingers inside of her. Curling his fingers into her g-spot while the palm of his hand moves against her clit. </p><p>Kenna’s moans grow louder but he can tell this isn’t her best. He wants to be her best. </p><p>“Tell me what you need.” Bash demands gently.</p><p>“I… I need you to talk to me.” She says breathing heavily. “Lick- suck- my tits.” She tells him. </p><p>Her breaths are labored as Bash kept up his movements while she spoke. Bash leans over her, licking her breast before taking her nipple into his mouth sucking making Kenna yelp out in pleasure. </p><p>Bash pulls his mouth off of her nipple and blows cool air onto her wet nipple. It was a trick he learned from one of his one-night stands in Spain. </p><p>Kenna reacts well to this. She never felt that before and grips his hair at the back of his head. </p><p>“Oh, Bash… Bash, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Kenna moans and begins to scream. </p><p>“Cum for me Cherie.” Bash tells her authoritatively. </p><p>Keena cums for him, clenching his fingers tightly within her and squeezing his body against hers. </p><p>Once the waves of pleasure subside, Bash kisses her forehead sweetly. </p><p>“I could listen to you moan for me for the rest of my life.” Bash tells her. </p><p>“Mmmm” Kenna moans happily and sleepily. “Give me a minute and I’ll do the same for you.” </p><p>“You don’t have to.” Bash tells her, kissing her again. </p><p>“Why? I want to.” Kenna protests. </p><p>“Although I am throbbing and desperately want to bury myself deep inside of you or let you pleasure me in whatever way that you see fit, tonight was about you. Proving that I will satisfy your needs and focus on you rather than myself. Pleasing you pleases me enough.”</p><p>As they fall asleep together that night, Kenna can at first feel his cock hard and throbbing against her and then feels it begin to soften as she falls asleep. <br/>----</p><p>At breakfast that next morning, Francis briefs Mary on the schedule. </p><p>“We have a meeting with Kenna and my mother about the wedding and coronation after breakfast,” Francis says. </p><p>“I thought there was no work at the breakfast table.”  Mary teases. </p><p>“Well, we have like no time after breakfast because my mother feels that there is not enough time. I think she is trying to busy herself since I blocked her from accessing my father’s case file.” </p><p>“Was she snooping?” </p><p>“More like badgering the detectives.” <br/>----<br/>Kenna wakes up to see Bash getting ready.</p><p>“What time is it?” She asks.</p><p>“9 am.” </p><p>“Bash! Why didn’t you wake me?” Kenna says, throwing herself out of bed. </p><p>“You seemed so peaceful and I didn’t know you had to be up at a certain time.” </p><p>“I have a meeting with Mary and Francis about the wedding/coronation. Catherine wanted to start right after your father’s funeral but Francis demanded that she give it another day.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Bash apologies. </p><p>Kenna rushes to get ready and makes it down to the King’s office as Catherine is approaching. </p><p>“Late,” Catherine says. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I was with Bash, he had a rough night,” Kenna says trying to cover up that she spent the night with him. </p><p>They enter and begin going over details. Now that the funeral of the late King had passed they wasted no time in getting the wedding/coronation prep started. </p><p>Francis had known for a long time that he wanted Mary to be his wife, so both of them had formed opinions of what they wanted which made things easier. It was all a matter of slapping it together and adding final details as well as lining up vendors. </p><p>Kenna was busy the rest of the day, working with Catherine. She was bored and took out her phone to text Bash. </p><p>“Can't stop thinking about you.” Kenna texts him. </p><p>“Thinking of me or what I can do to you?” Bash responds. </p><p>“Both. Although I am curious about what your tongue can do.” Kenna types back. </p><p>Bash was sitting beside Francis in a meeting and tried to inconspicuously reposition himself in his seat. </p><p>“I’ll be glad to show you tonight.” Bash replies. </p><p>“I want your tongue to lick my clit, maybe even suck a bit?” Kenna shoots back. </p><p>Bash nearly chokes as he reads what Kenna texted. Francis looks at Bash, “pardon.” Bash mumbles in apologies for interrupting. </p><p>After the meeting, Bash intended on hunting his fiance down. The King ended the meeting, Bash stands, gathering his iPad and starting towards the door. </p><p>“Bash, where are you going?” Francis asks. </p><p>“To find Kenna.” </p><p>“I was hoping that we could do lunch,” </p><p>“Who am I to turn down the King of France?”</p><p>“Why were you going to look for Kenna?” </p><p>“Ummm…” Bash tries to find an excuse.</p><p>“Oh, moving fast there brother. I thought that-”</p><p>“Kenna and I” Bash starts, interrupting Francis. “Are going at our own pace and what feels right for us. Francis, … I think that we could be happy together.” Bash confides. </p><p>“Go. Find her. Better be back in time for our next meeting after lunch.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Bash says, bowing to show respect and leaving. </p><p>He can hear Francis ordering for Mary to be summoned for lunch with him. </p><p>Bash begins to look for Kenna. He doesn’t want to ask her because he plans to surprise her with his presence. He sees Lola and Greer in one of the many main corridors and approaches them.</p><p>“Excuse me ladies, have you seen Kenna?” </p><p>“She’s in a meeting with Catherine.” Lola answers. “They are in Catherine’s Study.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Bash hurries off.  </p><p>Bash enters the queen-mother’s study seeing her at a table with his fiancé. </p><p>“Bash?” Kenna calls out surprised to see him there. </p><p>Bash bows to the queen-mother and Kenna. “Hello, Catherine.” Bash addresses, ignoring Kenna. “I am here to steal my fiance away for lunch.” He announces, extending his hand out to her. </p><p>“We are working on-” Catherine tries to protest. </p><p>Kenna interrupts. “I’d love to.” She takes his hand and they leave Catherine’s study. </p><p>“You, my dear, are naughty.” Bash whispers in her ear. </p><p>Kenna grins. “I hoped that it would result in you coming to my rescue.” Kenna grins mischievously at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know how you feel about the more explicit scenes in this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. She Arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The King's engagement breaks to the press. Diane is brought in...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>The press went wild with the story of the King’s engagement. The engagement photos were spread across the internet and television. </p><p>To keep the happy couple’s engagement at the front of headlines, they threw a large garden party. The senior royal’s top priority was to keep the stories in the news, focused on positive royal fluff.</p><p>Francis had never intended his engagement to Mary to be a political move, but it had ended up that way after the fact. He proposed to her out of love but in the following days, new evidence was found in the case of his father’s death and he was already under pressure to find out who had killed him. </p><p>The country was waiting for justice for their late King. Francis seemed like the new King who was doing nothing.  </p><p>The investigation could not risk the public finding out any information prematurely. </p><p>So here they were, in the gardens of Fontebeua under the early spring sun. Light pastel colors and flowers decorated the party. Nobles and royals and friends of such were all in attendance. </p><p>Mary was surrounded by women wanting to see her ring up close and her ladies, that including Kenna. Bash was standing with Francis, as part of his inner circle. </p><p>The King’s inner circle was small and kept in a tight bond of trust. It consisted of his oldest brother Bash and best friends Julien and Leith. The King was kept at a distance from everyone else. He could approach and mingle of course but the inner circle was now armed and trained to protect the King as part of new protocols. </p><p>The King was laughing and talking with his inner circle. Francis notices that his brother's eyes kept glancing over towards Lady Kenna every now and then. </p><p>It seemed that Julien and Leith had noticed as well. To bring his brother’s attention back to their friends, Francis says. “I’m so glad that Bash agreed to swap wives every April.” </p><p>Bash snaps his head to Francis with wide eyes. “What?!” He exclaims. </p><p>“I merely jest. Would you like to go steal your fiancé away and deal with the obvious hard-on that she’s given you just by existing?” Francis teases. </p><p>“I am not… hard at the moment. I just like to make sure that she’s alright and enjoying herself.” Bash says shoving Francis a bit. </p><p>Julien and Lieth laugh at the brothers. They are both used to their banter by now.</p><p> “Oh, I bet that you make sure she enjoys herself,” Julien adds in. </p><p>“Oh lay off.” Leith defends. “You know that a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” </p><p>Bash wears a deep blush along his cheeks. “Thank you, Leith.” </p><p>Across the gardens, Mary and her ladies are finally given a moment of peace. Women have been approaching them left, right, and center for what feels like hours. Kenna glances across the garden to see Bash. She notices the pink in his cheeks from where she is. </p><p>“Do they have anything to tease him about?” Lola asks. </p><p>“Maybe,” Kenna mumbles and tosses a smirk back at her friends. </p><p>“Go safe him, I feel bad watching him suffer,” Greer tells Kenna. </p><p>Without anymore prodding, Kenna moves over to the King and his inner circle. She is easily let in due to her relations with the King’s older brother. Kenna stands half beside Bash and half in front of him. He settles one of his hands around her and on her hip that is closest to his body without any prodding. </p><p>“Hey Cherie, care for a stroll around the rose maze, with me?” Kenna asks.</p><p>“I’d love to.” Bash answers, kissing the crown of her head. He bows to his brother, showing public respect. “Excuse me, your majesty.” </p><p>Francis nods in acknowledgment. </p><p>“How did you know to come and save me?” Bash asks.</p><p>“I could see your deep blush from across the gardens. What were they saying?” </p><p>“Just teasing me as guys do.” </p><p>“About?” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Cherie.” </p><p>“Sebastian de’ Poitiers.” </p><p>“Damn, pulling out the full name?” Kenna shoves her hip into him. “Alright, I was staring at you and they caught me.” </p><p>Kenna giggles lightly, “Well I was staring at you too.”</p><p>They walk in comfortable silence, each step taking them farther away from the loud conversations and live music. With linked arms and feet in sync. </p><p>“Kenna, do you think that you could be happy with me?” </p><p>Kenna looks up at him through her lashes. She’s quiet for a moment before saying “Yes. In fact, you are beginning to make me happy.” </p><p>Bash smiles at her. “You are starting to make me happy too.” </p><p>“What about love?” Kenna asks. </p><p>“What about love?” Bash repeats. </p><p>“Could you see yourself falling in love with me?” </p><p>“Yes.” Bash answers smoothly. “I want our marriage to feel real to us because we love each other, not because it’s keeping us contractually bound.” </p><p>“I agree,” Kenna tells him with a smile. </p><p>Bash stops walking and turns to Kenna. He leans in close and whispers’ “May I kiss you?” </p><p>Kenna nods and Bash closes the distance between them. Kenna deepens the initially sweet and tender kiss. Bash wraps his arms around her planting his hands on her lower back. Kenna moans against him, but unfortunately, that is not the only sound that reaches the couple’s ears. </p><p>It’s the sound of a camera clicking, taking pictures. The couple gasps and separate their lips but Bash instinctively pulls Kenna against his chest protectively. </p><p>The couple turns towards the sound to see a photographer snap one more picture of them before retreating. Bash moves to chase after him but Kenna holds him tightly. </p><p>“Bash let him go, it’s not worth it. He’ll never delete those photos, they are worth a fortune to the media.” Kenna reasons. </p><p>“But Kenna,” Bash starts to protest. </p><p>“The engagement is already out. We weren’t doing anything wrong or too inappropriate. It plays into the love story that your father made up. If anything it’s good.” </p><p>“Kenna I hate when my privacy is invaded, especially when it comes to a private moment with my fiance.” </p><p>“I understand, but we need to think of him too. He probably has a family to feed.” </p><p>“I’ve never thought of them so human before.” Bash confesses. </p><p>“This is why we work so well together,” Kenna says smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p>By the next morning, the pictures were everywhere. Kenna woke up in her bed alone since she knew that word would spread if it continued. Greer and Lola entered her room, waking her up with how loud they were. </p><p>“You made out with him at the party?” Lola exclaims. </p><p>“Yes?” Kenna mumbles sitting up. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were basically in a real relationship with him!” Greer says. </p><p>“We are working on it. We’ve agreed to try and make our marriage real.” Kenna says. </p><p>“The press thinks that this is real right?” Greer asks. </p><p>“Yeah, Only Francis, Mary, You both, Bash and I and our father’s know, I think Catherine knows as well.”</p><p>“What about Bash’s mother?” Lola asks. </p><p>“He’s never really mentioned her before,” Kenna admits. <br/>----<br/>A few days later Kenna and Bash had just finished a late-afternoon horseback ride. On the walk back to their suites Kenna was curious about his mother and decided to ask him about her. </p><p>“Bash, does your mother know about me?” </p><p>“I haven’t talked to her since before my father died. She never called me when my father died. I really don’t care what she knows about my life. The King of France died, there is no way that she doesn’t know.”</p><p>“Maybe you should call her?” Kenna suggests. She kisses him softly. “I’m gonna shower and I’ll meet you in your room for dinner, like usual?” </p><p>Bash kisses her back before saying, “Of course, Kitten. </p><p>He watches her go into her suite and then goes into his own suite, pulling out his phone. He’s been so angry with his mother for not checking in on him after the death of his father. </p><p>He calls his mother and listens to it ring. She picks up after a few rings. </p><p>“Bash?” Daine answers the phone.</p><p>“Hi, mom.” </p><p>“Oh, my sweet Sebastian. I’ve missed you, my boy.” </p><p>“Mother, why didn’t you call me after you found out dad died?” </p><p>“Baby boy, I … I just couldn’t. Your father…” Diane cried more. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I have yet to allow myself time to cry. I just couldn’t handle going to his funeral” </p><p>“Okay, Ma, I understand.” Bash lied. “Did Father get the chance to tell you that I am engaged?” Bash asked, changing the subject. </p><p>“No!” Diane exclaimed in shock. “How long have you known her? You never tell me anything, anymore.” </p><p>“About 3 months before dad died,” Bash says being truthful once he realizes that she would flip out at the arranged marriage. He was beginning to be happy and even maybe fall in love with Kenna. “I knew that she was the woman that I was going to marry as soon as I saw her.” It wasn’t a lie. </p><p>“I must come to meet her then.” Diane declares. </p><p>“Oh mom, that would be great.” </p><p>“I will be there a week early for Francis’s coronation to meet her.” She decides. </p><p>“I will let her know.” Bash replies with a smile. </p><p>A short while later Bash hangs up with his mother and shoots Kenna a text. </p><p>“My mother is going to come a week early for the coronation to meet you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kenna responds.</p><p>Bash was still learning everything about Kenna, including understanding her emotions. He was never that great at understanding anyone but Francis. Kenna’s response made him feel like she was holding back or something was wrong.<br/>-----<br/>Days later, Bash realized that he was seeing less of his fiance. He asked her to have lunch with him and she declined saying that she was buried in prep with Cathrine because she moved the coronation. </p><p>With the wedding/coronation was now in 3 short weeks, Kenna was very busy. Bash was finding that he was missing her. </p><p>It was late in the night and he knew that Krenna would be in bed. Bash had decided that he would sweep Kennaoff her feet not long after he had gotten to know more bout her and her past. Kenna deserved it. </p><p>Bash went down to the kitchens and made chocolate-covered strawberries for Kenna. They were all milk chocolate with white chocolate dyed pink drizzled across them. He grabbed a bottle of champagne, leaving the kitchen, and going to Kenna’s suite door. </p><p> </p><p>Kenn heard a knock on the door and pulled herself from her bed. She was exhausted with the stress of facing Diane and the wedding fast approaching. Kenna told Cathrine that she was meeting Diane the week before and would not be as available. </p><p>She opened the door to see Bash. </p><p>“Bash? Hi” </p><p>“Hey, Kitten. I know that you’ve been really busy and I missed you.” Bash confesses. </p><p>“Aw Bash… we can cuddle, that is pretty much all the energy I have at the moment.” </p><p>She opens the door for him to come in. As Bash walks in the try of strawberries comes into her view.</p><p>“Oh not even enough energy to eat these?” Bash teases. </p><p>“I always have the energy to eat.” Kenna giggles while gesturing for Bash to follow her to bed. </p><p>They settle in bed and Kenna takes a strawberry and biting into it.</p><p>“These are my favorite. I didn’t know that we could order these from room service.”</p><p>“I went down and made them actually.” </p><p>“Aw Bash that’s so sweet of you! How did you know that I loved them?” </p><p>“I just thought that they’d make a perfect midnight snack.” </p><p>Bash kissed her head and they had a sweet time eating and chatting for the first time in what felt like all week. After they had finished, the couple snuggled close. </p><p>“I missed being in your arms,” Kenna mumbles with her face nestled between his shoulder and neck.</p><p>“I missed holding you.” Bash confessed. </p><p>They fell asleep just like that. <br/>———</p><p>It was the week before the wedding, Kenna, and Bash standing outside Fontainebleau watching his mother’s car arrive. Bash could feel Kenna’s nervous energy so he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her close to his chest. </p><p>Kenna’s mind raced. It had been the back of her mind since learning more about Bash that his mother’s name was the same as the girlfriend from this awful one-night stand years ago. As meeting his mother came closer, she got more nervous. </p><p>“Calm down she will love you.” Bash tries to soothe. He kisses her head firmly as he has recently learned that it calms her. </p><p>Kenna takes a deep breath watching the car come to a stop a few feet from them. The footman opens her door and Diane steps out. Bash releases Kenna and rushes to hug his mother. </p><p>“Oh, my boy! I’ve missed you!” Diane exclaims, holding her only child close. </p><p>“I’ve missed you to mother…” Bash glances at Kenna standing off awkwardly. She looks pale, almost like she’s scared. “Ma, this is my fiance, Kenna-” Bash is interrupted by his mother’s screams. </p><p>“You! You Whore!” Diane screamed. </p><p>Bash was appalled at his mother’s outburst. Kenna stood there afraid but had her head down. Bash gripped his mother by her arms to keep her back after she tried to lunge at Kenna.</p><p>“Mother! What has gotten into you?” Bash exclaimed. </p><p>“It’s my fault.” Kenna tries to say. </p><p>“Damn right, it’s your fault!” Daine yells back at her. </p><p>“You know each other? Bash asks in shock. </p><p>“I found this slut in bed with my boyfriend 2 years ago!” Diane screams. </p><p>Bash turns to the group of servants that were obviously watching the scene unfold. </p><p>“Please escort my mother to her rooms.” Bash orders. “Feel free to restrain her.” He mumbles into one of their ears. </p><p>Bash lets go of his fuming mother once a servant has a hold on her and goes to Kenna. He gently takes her into the castle and into the first sitting room he can find. </p><p>They sit down on the couch and Bash waits only a moment before she starts talking. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Kenna starts. “It was 2 years ago. This man at a bar took me home… anyway, in the morning his girlfriend came back earlier than he expected. I had no idea that he was in a relationship. They started fighting so I slipped out. I heard him yell her name and I have been hoping since the day that you started telling me about her that it wasn’t the same woman. I guess she remembered me.” Kenna says getting quiet again. “Please don’t hate me.”</p><p>Bash pulls Kenna into his arms. “Hey, I won’t hold your past against you.” Bash promises. </p><p>Kenna nuzzles into his chest. Bash holds her for a little while. </p><p>“I should go check on my mom.” Bash tells her. </p><p>“Yeah. Find out what kind of fucked relationship we’re gonna have.” </p><p>Bash kisses her sweetly. “Everything is gonna be alright, Kitten.”</p><p>He leaves quietly and heads to his mother’s suite. It was smaller than his or even Kenna’s. A dead king’s ex-mistress doesn’t have much standing in the castle any longer. </p><p>After talking his mother down, she was still not much closer to liking her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Bash had gotten her to agree to be civil and to get her to try and put the past aside. </p><p>Kenna was only lightly put at ease by this news. Bash told her again that everything would be alright. Kenna went to sleep that night with her head swirling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment with your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Royal Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Francis and Mary's wedding and some fluff<br/>(gets a bit mature towards the end)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Twas the night before the wedding, Kenna was laying in bed with Bash in her suite. The couple was kissing. Bash was holding her close against his body. Kenna moaned into his mouth, feeling his hand wander down to the curve of her ass.</p><p>The moment gets ruined when Bash’s phone rang. Bash looked at Kenna as she reached over and handed him his phone from the nightstand. She flopped back onto the bed giving Bash a pouty face as he checked the caller ID and answered.</p><p>“What?” Bash answered, sounding annoyed.</p><p>Kenna mouthed “Who is it?”.</p><p>“Francis” Bash mouthed back.</p><p>“Hey, I was hoping that we could have a drink in my office,” Francis told Bash in a nervous tone. “Is this a bad time?”</p><p>“Only a little.” Bash pauses to think quickly before sighing and saying “I’ll be down in 10 minutes.” Bash says, before hanging up on his little brother, the King of France.</p><p>“You’re gonna leave me?” Kenna pouts. “Leave me here all wet?”</p><p>Bash groans. “Cherie, you are making this more difficult than this needs to be.” Bash kisses her before saying, “Francis wants to have a drink with me. I mean he is getting married and crowned King tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah go be a big brother,” Kenna says.</p><p>“I will see you tomorrow, Cherie. Goodnight.” Bash kisses her one more time before leaving.</p><p>Kenna sighs and grabs her phone. Bash walks down to the king’s office. He finds his brother in a chair by the fireplace. Bash takes the seat next to him.</p><p>“I’m getting married tomorrow,” Francis says.</p><p>“Nervous?” Bash asks.</p><p>“I am so in love with her. I’ve been dreaming of this day for so long… I haven’t spent very long without Mary in years. Not more than a few hours.”</p><p>“You two are pretty inseparable.” Bash agrees.</p><p>“I saw her at dinner but I miss her. I laid in bed 10 minutes before I came to terms that I can’t sleep without her. Our mothers are being strict on the “no seeing the bride before the wedding” tradition… I sound crazy.”</p><p>“No, you’re a man in love... I think that I am beginning to understand.”</p><p>“I’m glad that you and Kenna are working it out. Getting to know each other. Are you liking what you see?”</p><p>Bash chuckles. “Yes, she’s great.”</p><p>“The best thing that father ever did for you,” Francis comments darkly.</p><p>“Precisely… So you mentioned that you couldn’t sleep. Is that why you pulled me from my fiance’s arms?”</p><p>“Sorry, the King was lonely.” Francis jokes, before clearing his throat. “I might have forgotten to mention this to you-” </p><p>“Scary thing to start with.” </p><p>“Yeah, this is. Um, without asking you… I may have made you King while I am away on my honeymoon.” </p><p>“Francis! That’s too huge to accidentally forget. You know I hate the idea of being King. I’m illegitimate for a reason.” </p><p>“Bash, there is no one that I would trust more with my position than you. No public appearances. Just the keepings of the Castle and not letting my desk become too messy with the pile-up that will happen in my absence.” </p><p>“Does this come with any perks at least?”</p><p>         .</p><p>When Bash wakes up in the morning, he finds his baby brother asleep beside him. While they aren’t cuddling or even too close, Bash notices the way that Francis lies. It’s almost as if Mary has left an imprint on his muscle memory. He lays as if Mary is in his arms like her ghost is in her place. Bash hopes that he grows to be that used to Kenna.</p><p>Bash sits up and gets out of bed. He unplugs his phone and is checking it when he gets a text from Kenna.</p><p>“Open your door *winkie face*” Kenna’s text read.</p><p>Bash smiles, going over to his door and opening it to see Kenna in a short silk robe.</p><p>“Good morning beautiful,” Bash says pulling her in by her waist. He kisses her sweetly.</p><p>Pulling away Kenna smiles teasingly. “Morning handsome.”</p><p>“What brings your radiant beauty to see me this morning.?”</p><p>“Shut up,” She laughs. “Mary wanted me to bring this letter to the King Groom. Word around the castle is the King spent the night with you. Should I be jealous?”</p><p>“No. Kenna he’s my brother.”</p><p>“I’m teasing,” Kenna says while handing him the note.</p><p>Bash takes it and kisses her one more time. He feels like he’s already addicted to her and that gives him hope.</p><p>“I will see you at the wedding, Cherie,” Bash says.</p><p>“See you at the wedding,” Kenna says turning and walking away.</p><p>Bash notices the way that her hips swing as she leaves.</p><p>“Never thought that I’d be waking up next to you on my wedding day.” Bash hears Francis say, as he wakes up.</p><p>Bash laughs good-naturedly. “Sorry, I’m not Marry.” Bash walks over to Francis as he sits up. “I do have a note from her though.” He says handing it to him.</p><p>Francis opens the note from Mary. He sees her beautiful handwriting.</p><p>My dear sweet King to be. Today is a big day for you.</p><p>You’ll become a husband and crowned King all in one day.</p><p>Do me the favor of waiting for me at the end of the church aisle, I will be there shortly after you.</p><p>Francis smiled at how playful she could be. He loved how she highlighted the importance of the day, but also made it sound so mundane.<br/>         .</p><p> </p><p>Mary looked at herself in the large mirror. Her white dress was full and was shining in the light. She felt like a queen. Today she becomes a queen, The Queen… of France. Not just a Queen but a wife. Being Francis’s wife had been something that she had daydreamed about the day that she would be one with him legally. </p><p>“Shall we add the vail?” Greer asks with a big smile.</p><p>Mary nods, unable to contain her bright smile. Greer attaches the vail with the help of Lola and Kenna.</p><p>“You look like a beautiful Queen-Bride,” Catherine says from the other end of the room.</p><p>“Thank you, Catherine.”</p><p>         .</p><p> </p><p>She watched each bridesmaid pair up with their assigned groomsmen, as she desperately tried to catch a glimpse of Francis each time the doors opened. She watched the last couple pair up, linking arms as they prepared to walk down. It was Kenna and Bash, the Maid of Honor and Bestman.</p><p>Bash leans over to Kenna to whisper in her ear. “The next time you walk down this aisle, I will be on the other end waiting for you.”</p><p>Kenna smiles at him and replies “Is this practice?” Kenna jokes as they begin walking down the aisle.</p><p>Now, Mary stood, hidden behind the double doors that blocked her view of her soon-to-be husband. She wiggled her toes nervously. She made the decision this morning that she would walk herself down the aisle.</p><p>As the doors open, for her grand entrance, her breath leaves her lungs in a small flutter. Mary is finally able to catch her first glimpse of Francis.</p><p>The aisle is long and grand, decorated in gold silks and white roses. All eyes were on her. She had to be the image of a Queen. The pressure had set on her shoulders before this moment, but this was the moment that it was visible. She glided smoothly down the aisle.</p><p>Francis watches her from his place at the front of the room. Mary watched his wide eyes tear up once they make eye contact.</p><p>The aisle felt like forever for both of them, but once Mary reached him, he took her hands in his. Mary stared into his eyes. They both drowned out the crowd and the officiant as they only saw each other.</p><p>They said I do and Mary stepped to the side to watch her husband be officially crowned King of France. Once he was seated on his throne, Mary took her place to kneel on the steps and be crowned Queen of France. As soon as Mary was seated on her throne, the crowd erupted. The applause was deafening. Cheers and screams followed them to the large crowd outside.</p><p>They waved to their adoring public before the newlyweds were rushed into a limo and driven off to the castle ballroom for the reception. They wore massive smiles as they had finally achieved their shared dream. <br/>         .</p><p>The entire family stood on the private runway of the royal jet, waving the newlyweds off on their honeymoon. Bash stood beside Kenna, watching the King board the royal private jet with his new Queen. </p><p>Once the jet was in the air, the rest of the royal family was on their way back to Fontainebleau. Kenna tiredly allowed her head to lean against Bash’s shoulder. He turned himself to better support her sleepy head on his chest. </p><p>Looking down at his fiance made him smile. Bash couldn’t believe how fast he was able to develop feelings. Before Kenna, Bash had never felt so much for one woman. </p><p>Bash had to admit one redeeming quality about his father… he sure knew how to pick out the perfect partner for his illegitimate son. </p><p>“Thanks, dad.” He mumbled quietly to himself. </p><p>“Mmm?” Kenna mumbles sleepily and confused. </p><p>“Shh.” He soothes her back to sleep like a child. <br/>                  .</p><p>Upon reaching Fontainebleau, the halls were dead. Bash sighed, knowing that due to the wedding everyone was off work. Only a few light staff had smaller shifts in order to keep the castle running. Smaller shifts were so that the servants could only come to work for 2 hours and have more time off. Kenna seemed to have one goal in mind, 1) get out of her dress, 2) wash her face, and 3) slip into silky pj’s and get in bed. </p><p>Bash kissed her forehead, promising that he would be up shortly. He had to pick up the King’s notebook. Francis left it for him as instructions. </p><p>Upon arriving in the King’s office, Bash found that his little brother had for the most part made him overseeing his kingly duties into a joke. </p><p>The list that was written on a sticky note found on the front page of his journal had only 2 things on it. </p><p>“1) Keep my desk organized 2) Don’t lose the kingdom.” Francis had written. </p><p>“Real funny, Fran.” Bash mumbled, beginning to roll his sleeves. <br/>                 .</p><p>Bash went up to Kenna’s room shortly after setting up the organization system that he’d use over the next 2 weeks. </p><p>He found her sleeping in her silk nighty, with the tv on low volume, playing a cooking show about mediocre bakers. Bash unties his bow tie and dress shirt. He perches himself on the couch arm to untie shoes and remove them. His pants are quickly unzipped and unbuttoned, hanging open with his belt also undone. </p><p>“I could get used to this view.” Bash hears Kenna’s sleepy but sultry voice say. </p><p>“What? Me half-dressed?” </p><p>“I may have a thing for an undone suit look.” </p><p>“Really now?” </p><p>“Mmm”</p><p>Bash turns to fully look at her while he pulls his dress shirt off, leaving his chest still covered by a white T-shirt. Kenna was propped up against the pillows now to watch him undress for bed. </p><p>“We get to play King and Queen for the next 2 weeks.” Bash tells her. </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yup.”Bash says, popping the ‘P’. “I don’t know what kind of perks, Francis was vague on everything. Knowing my brother he’s got a plan to mess with me.” He peels off his dress pants and meets her in bed, crawling over to where she lies. </p><p>“Well, maybe this means that you could spend more time with your fiance?” </p><p>Bash smiled, leaning close to her face, “Perhaps,” he says as he kisses her lips.<br/>             .<br/>“Francis, behave!” Mary exclaims. </p><p>“We don’t have to be. We are the King and Queen, after all.” </p><p>“Not an airplane!” </p><p>“Mary, it’s the royal private jet. We are the only ones but the staff.” </p><p>“I know. It’s- I guess I’m still not used to the privacy of no privacy” </p><p>Francis realized that Mary had been by his side for a long time, that she still got to leave the guarded bubble until now. He stopped trying to advance on his new bride and settled for holding her close, snuggling her. </p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving at the resort, the couple headed straight for the beach. They had a guarded area of the beach just for them. The newlyweds splashed and played along the shore until the sunset, low on the horizon. </p><p>They were starving by the time that they reached their private villa. Francis put in a call for room service. While they waited, they took a steamy shower together. </p><p>For them having been together as long as they have, there was no pressure to consummate their marriage or spend the entire night naked together. </p><p>Francis stood behind her as she handed him her fancy body wash. He lathered his palms up and began to spread it across her body. Without a rush on the assumed physical gratification that comes with the first night of their honeymoon, they were able to be slow and intimate. Francis loved to tease his impatient wife for as long as she could take. It was sweet torture for the both of them.</p><p>Francis reached around her body, spreading the soap over her chest and abdomen. He turned her around and kneaded her soapy ass like bread. </p><p>“Francis” Mary moaned. </p><p>“Keep going?” Francis asked, moving his hands to her opening. His fingers begin playing with her clit.</p><p>“Don’t stop” </p><p>“Same thing.” He jokes, slipping his fingers into her. </p><p>Mary gasps, gripping onto his shoulders. A knock on the door interrupts them. </p><p>“Your majesties, dinner is served.” A servant says from behind the door. </p><p>They share a groan but that quickly turns into laughter when Mary’s stomach growls. </p><p>“Time to feed my Queen,” Francis mumbles in her ear, slowly pulling his fingers from within her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I've been MIA for a while but I am nearing the end of my senior year of HS so we are so close to prom and Graduation!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment and let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>